


Naughty Time with a Webcam

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, inspired by a gif post on tumblr, short smutty drabble, webcam naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little naughty drabble inspired by a gif post on tumblr ... Sherlock in his sheet on webcam ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Time with a Webcam

"Molly, remind me again why we are doing this?"

She frowned as he became a bit more in focus. "Does that mean you don't miss me at all?"

He stopped, hesitating, sensing he had said something a bit not good. "No. NO! That's not what I meant."

She smiled cheekily. "I'm not so sure if I'm convinced." She yawned. "Oh! I'm rather tired, I think I'll lie down."

He watched with bated breath as she stood, revealing to him that she was entirely naked. He caught a brief glimpse of her dark curls before she turned about and strode to the bed. His mouth dropped open as she stretched out upon the bed, her legs slightly parted. He swallowed, hard, as she gave him a perfect view of her pink, glistening sex.

"Touch yourself Sherlock, I know you want to."

His cock was hard and aching. He allowed the sheet he had put about himself to fall away. As she slipped her hand across her breast, tweaking her nipple, he wrapped his own hand around his cock. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hand slipped further downwards and made contact with her clit.

"Oh yes! That's it!" she whimpered softly.

They worked themselves up into a frenzy. She had one hand on her breast, the other furiously working at her clit. As her hips rose from the bed, a small cry escaping her, he gave a garbled shout as he came.

He sagged against the chair. For a moment or two she laid down upon the bed, she then sat up and walked back to the laptop.

"Solve the case Sherlock. Come home, I love you. As much as I enjoy these little exchanges, it's nothing quite like the real thing."

He smiled confidently. "I'll have the case solved by this afternoon. And tonight you and I will be in that bed, together."

She smiled too. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> >:D


End file.
